Something in Your Eyes
by limitlesswriting
Summary: Tommy and Jude spend a day in New York, wandering through the park. With babies, brides, puppies and proposals in their path, will it end well when Jude has something important she has to tell Tommy at the end of the day? Oneshot fluff


_Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star, nor do I own any lyrics used in this story._

_**Something in Your Eyes**_

Tommy smiled down at the petite blonde beside him as the pair wandered through the park in the crisp fall air. The two were in New York for a benefit that Jude had performed in the night before, and an unusually warm autumn day in the City had provided the perfect chance to walk through Central Park.

Currently being dragged to the zoo by his girlfriend of three years, Tommy tried hard not to laugh at the giddy twenty-one year old before him.

"Are you really this excited about seeing the polar bears, Jude?" He teasingly asked, earning a rough yank on his arm, pulling him forward faster.

"Shut up Quincy, or we won't be making use of that Jacuzzi tub in our suite tonight," Jude warned, rolling her eyes as he whined about how she'd hurt his arm.

Suddenly Jude stopped in front of the glass enclosure in front of them, but Tommy too busy laughing at his girlfriend's childish antics didn't notice, and slammed into her back, almost knocking her on top of a small boy running up to the exhibit.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the blonde boy cried, not noticing the fact that his mother was nowhere to be found, "Wook at the be-huhs!"

Jude smiled softly at the boy, shoving Tommy off of her at the same time, laughing as the child almost ran into the clear glass that separated the visitors from the water in his excitement.

Suddenly, the boy's excitement turned to fear as a large white bear flung itself into the water, coming up right in front of the trio.

"Mommy!" he screamed fearfully, latching on to the nearest pair of legs without bothering to look who they belonged to, cowering behind Jude while looking fearfully at the bear floating peacefully in the water.

Suddenly realizing the legs he was holding onto didn't belong to his mother, the boy burst into tears, Tommy jumping back as Jude lowered herself to crouch near the sobbing child, trying to calm him down.

"Hey buddy, that bear's pretty scary isn't it?" Jude said softly, gently placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, "My name's Jude, what's yours?"

"Conner," he replied, tears still falling down his face, but becoming a bit more calm, proudly thrusting his fingers at Jude as he continued looking around for his missing mother, "I'm four. Where's my mommy?"

"Wow—that's a big number, Conner, and a good question," Jude said, stifling a laugh at his excitement, "Can you tell me what your mommy looks like, so I can help you find her?"

_Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself  
Makes me want to lose myself  
In your arms  
_

Smiling, Tommy gazed down at the pair, captivated by the warm, happy spark in Jude's eyes. He knew that she loved kids, and seeing her there, with the blonde blue-eyed boy who could easily pass for her son, felt like looking into the future, taking his breath away.

She was so beautiful, and the way she spoke with the boy, trying to help him, seemed right to Tommy, like it was something Jude was meant to do.

"Hey Mister?" came a small voice, shaking Tommy out of his drifting thoughts, "Who are you?"

Bending down, much like Jude, Tommy let the boy walk over to him, amused when the four-year-old stuck out his hand for him to shake, "I'm Tommy."

"Nice to meet you," Conner said, seriously as he shook the older man's hand, "Do you know where my mommy is?"

"Well, I don't," Tommy began, seeing Conner's face fall before he continued, "But I can help you look."

At that, Conner's face lit up, the child nodding frantically at Tommy's offer.

"Well Conner, does your mommy know you were going to see the bears?" Tommy asked, his gentle patience surprising Jude—she'd always thought Tommy hated kids.

"Well," Conner began, stalling guiltily, "Mommy told me to wait, that she had to take care of my baby sister Lola…but I really, really, really, wanted to see the be-huhs!"

Tommy tried not to laugh at the earnest look on the boy's face, bending down to hoist the boy up in his arms, making him squeal happily.

"Well, Conner," Tommy said, walking closer to the bears, "I bet your mommy is on her way now, so why don't we look at the bears until she gets here?"

"No!" Conner cried, squirming in Tommy's arms, trying to get away from the enclosure, "They scare me!"

Jude watched in amazement as Tommy stopped in his tracks, backing up, trying to soothe the young boy. She smiled, pleasantly surprised by the way her boyfriend was trying to explain about the bears to the young boy in his arms.

Suddenly, through a break in the crowd, a blonde woman rushed through, toward the trio, a baby cradled in her arms, a backpack and diaper bag weighing her down.

"Conner!" she cried, her voice full of relief.

"Hi Mommy!" Conner said happily, briefly waving at her before turning back to the exhibit, snuggling into Tommy's arms, "Tommy's telling me about the powar be-huhs."

Jude tried to stifle a laugh, as the mother began to look a bit miffed that he just ignored her.

"Hi, I'm Jude," she began, reaching out to hold a bag for the harried mother before her, "Conner here was just telling us about how sorry he was that he ran off—he said he was just excited to see the bears."

"He's a handful," the woman said, smiling as she took a seat on the ledge next to her, "But I guess all four year olds are. I'm Veronica."

The two women smiled as Conner excitedly prodded Tommy to take him toward the glass, the older man's face lighting up at the boy's excitement.

"Your husband's good with kids," Veronica noted, waving as her son glanced back at her, "I bet he's going to be a good father."

Surprised by her comments, Jude broke into peals of laughter, confusing the poor woman.

"Oh god, no," Jude said, dismissing the woman's worries that she'd said something wrong, "He's just my boyfriend, and believe me, before I saw this today, I'd never have guessed that Little Tommy Q had a paternal bone in his body. The man lives in fear of babies."

"Little Tommy Q?" the woman questioned, realization dawning on her face, "You're Jude Harrison—no wonder you looked familiar, didn't you perform at the Musicians for a Cause Benefit last night?"

"Guilty as charged," Jude said, smiling sheepishly, "We're leaving tomorrow, and thought we'd take advantage of this gorgeous day to come see the park—I've never been before."

"Oh, well let me go grab Conner then," Veronica said, smiling, "You two must want to have some alone time. I bet you guys probably don't get much with people following you around all the time."

"Oh, no, it's fine, he's a cute kid" Jude assured her, turning her attention to the two boys that were walking toward them.

"Hi, I'm Veronica," Conner's mom said, before gesturing to the flushed boy in Tommy's arms, "Do you want me to take him off your hands now?"

"Tom Quincy," he said, reaching a spare hand out to shake hers, "If you don't mind, could I hang onto him for a bit—I was thinking I might take him over to the gift shop for something to remember today, and how he was such a brave guy."

"You really don't have to," Veronica began, only to be cut off by Tom.

"No, no," he said, "I insist."

With that, the fivesome trekked off toward the hut across from the exhibit, wandering around as Conner examined all of the merchandise, before finally settling on a gigantic polar bear stuffed animal, much to his mother's dismay.

Seeing the look on her face, Tommy laughed, "Why don't you go ahead and give me your address—I think I can convince the zoo to ship it to your home."

Smiling back, Veronica quickly jotted it down, handing it to the star-struck cashier looking at the popstar before her.

"Thanks, you have no idea how much this means to him," she said, watching as Conner continued to roam around the store with Jude, "You know, his father is never going to believe me when I say that I didn't buy this for him—that this came from Tommy Quincy. George loves your solo music."

"Well, then, we can't have that." Tommy said as they walked over to his girlfriend, grabbing a foam frame, decorated with ice and polar bears, motioning for the cashier to add it to his tab, "I've got an idea, how about Jude and I take a picture with Conner, and we can both sign the frame for him. Then in ten years you can hawk it on eBay to pay for his college."

Jude began laughing as she and Conner joined Tommy, Veronica and Lola, "It'll be my signature that puts him through college at that point—you'll be almost forty, old man, no one will care about you."

"I will!" Conner said loudly, making all the adults laugh, "What?"

Jude lifted the boy up, holding him on her hip as she began to walk back in front of the polar bear exhibit, "What do you say we take a picture, Conner?"

As Jude stood there, Conner in her arms, Tommy behind her, a hand around her shoulder, the other on Conner's, she couldn't help but wistfully wish that they could have this someday.

After the goodbyes were said, Tommy and Jude were left alone again, waving as Conner and his family wandered off into the crowds, the small boy turning around to wave every few feet until he was out of sight.

"You know, I've been thinking that having kids will be fun—he was cute," Tommy said, his words surprising Jude, making her look up at the thoughtful brunette man standing behind her in surprise.

_There's something in your voice makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
The rest of my life  
_

Jude didn't want to get her hopes up—she always knew that Tommy wasn't a baby person. When they went into their relationship, they'd talked about it, and realized that they wanted different things out of life—but that didn't stop Jude from hoping he'd change his mind. Since then, they'd stayed away from baby talk.

Until now, apparently.

"Having kids?" Jude asked innocently, keeping her eyes trained on the bears frolicking in the water in front of them but not really seeing them, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Her heart began to break as the silence wore on, Tommy waiting more than a minute to respond, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Yeah," he softly responded, "Having kids."

Jude smiled, her heart beating quickly as he dropped his head, placing a gentle kiss in her hair.

"I thought you didn't want kids?" she asked, craning her head to glance at his face, seeing the thoughtful look that graced it, "I mean, you always said they were cute, but never wanted our—I mean your own."

Realizing her mistake, and praying her boyfriend didn't catch it, she turned her gaze back to the bears, counting the number in the enclosure over and over, until Tommy finally responded.

"Well, I don't know," Tommy said, smiling at Jude's slip-up, "I mean, Tanner and Tiffany are really cute, and they seem to make Sadie and Kwest pretty happy—in fact, I've never seen Kwest happier than when he's talking about Sadie or the twins."

Jude smiled, quietly beaming as she waited for him to go on, not quite believing the words he was saying. It was one thing to think kids were cute, she thought to herself, but quite another to actually want your own.

"But Tanner and Tiffany are almost three, Tommy," Jude prodded, when he didn't continue, "Kwest hasn't acted any happier about them recently, and you always said you were fine as long as you can return the kids at the end of the day—if you have kids, you can't return them."

"I know," Tommy said, a bit indignantly, "I know that, and I know that's what I said before—three years ago remember. But I've been thinking lately. It's just…different when you start to think about the big picture."

"The 'big picture'?" Jude asked quizzically, looking at him again, confused.

"The big picture," he said, gazing down at the gorgeous woman in his arms, a smile creeping across his face, his words rendering Jude speechless, "I mean that when you find the right person, things that are important to them are important to you. And sometimes things that weren't important to you, or something you thought you didn't want or need…that can change, and you can want that—a family—more than anything you've ever wanted, as long as it's with them."

With that, Tommy held Jude tightly to him, her back to him, his hands resting on stomach, noticing that she'd gained some weight, something he chalked up to all the eating out they'd been doing, and the two month European vacation they'd just gotten back from. Jude stood there, a smile covering her face, never happier than she was at that moment.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done  
_

As the afternoon went on, Tommy and Jude wandered the park, from the zoo, around the reservoir, to the Shakespeare Garden, all the while in constant contact with each other, Tommy's hand on the small of Jude's back when they weren't holding hands.

Since they only had one day, Jude was determined to see the entire park, or at least as much as they could walk and see, so they headed toward the Great Lawn, watching all of the families and couples running along in the grass.

Suddenly, a golden retriever barreled into them, chasing after a Frisbee that sailed just over their heads, into the low branches of a nearby tree. Jude found herself on the ground, the big hairy dog on top of her, Tommy's laughs ringing out above her.

"Ooof," she gasped, the wind knocked out of her, "You think this is funny?"

"You have to admit, Rover there seems to really like you," Tommy chuckled, watching the yellow animal licking at his girlfriend's face as she squirmed, trying to escape from beneath it.

He loved seeing her like this—she normally seemed so mature, he hardly ever got a glance of the young girl she truly was. Tommy appreciated that she was so mature, so goal-oriented—that was a large part of the reason their relationship worked out so well—after all, he was almost seven years older than she was. Sometimes he felt guilty, as if he was almost a large part of the reason she never acted like other twenty one year olds—going out with friends, trying to skip work instead of working until ten each night.

Shaking his head, he pulled the Frisbee from the branches, tossing it back in the direction it came from, the retriever following in quick pursuit, leaving a gasping Jude on the ground.

"It's good seeing you playing around," Tommy said, reaching out a hand to pull Jude up, not noticing the impish glint in her eye, "You never just get to relax."

"You like it when I play around eh?" Jude asked, yanking his arm, pulling her boyfriend down in a heap beside her, before rolling on top of him, straddling his body, "So how do you like being crushed?"

Rolling his eyes, Tommy lifted her off of him, pulling himself to his feet as he set her on the ground next to him.

"You could never crush me lightweight, you're what—110 pounds?" he teased, poking at her midsection.

Knocking his prodding fingers away, Jude turned to continue down the walking path, muttering under her breath, "Just wait a few months, and I'll be a heifer."

"What was that?" Tommy asked, catching up to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind as she stopped to look at a woman across the way.

"Nothing," she said, distracted by the sight before, "Just, um…In a few hours I'll be heavier if you take me someplace good to eat—I'll take the entire menu, I'm starving."

Tommy looked at her doubtfully, knowing something was up—he just couldn't tell what. Following her longing gaze back to the woman in front of them, he watched the flashbulbs go off as she posed for picture after picture, her long white dress flowing around her.

Jude stared longingly at the beautiful bride. She'd give anything to be her, taking pictures in her wedding dress, her wedding with Tommy just weeks away. Unfortunately she was beginning to think that other than his out of character comments earlier this afternoon, an engagement, much less a wedding, was far from being a priority Tom's mind. From what she could tell, they could be together another three years before he even popped the question.

"What are you thinking about?" Tommy asked, his words pulling Jude from her trance, "How hot I am when I'm naked?"

"Nothing much," Jude answered softly, still staring as a man in a tux walked up to the bride, not bothering to respond to her boyfriend's joke, "She's so beautiful in that dress—they look so happy."

Much to her surprise, the next words out of Tommy's mouth were hardly a joke.

"It's nothing compared to how gorgeous you're going to look in your wedding dress," he said earnestly, squeezing her hand gently, leading her away down the walking path.

_A window breaks down a long dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see through the dark there is light  
_

"So about that dinner," Jude said, breaking the awkward silence that consumed them as they walked.

"Hmmm," Tommy said, pretending not to hear her as he propelled them forward, his hand once again on her back.

"I'm hungry—like I could eat a horse hungry," Jude said, stopping in her tracks, "We've walked so much already, lets get some food."

"I don't think the horses appreciate your sentiments," Tommy joked, gesturing toward the carriage horses plodding by them, relenting once he noticed Jude's reproachful gaze, "Okay, but first lets go someplace that I want to see in the park, then I'll take you out for the best dinner you've ever had."

"I don't know if you can top that picnic on top of the Eiffel Tower, but fine—only because you've been such a good sport today, letting me drag you everywhere," Jude replied, figuring that they'd go faster if she didn't fight him, "So lead away, and make it snappy."

The pair continued along the path as it wound it's way around the outskirts of the park, walking just off of Central Park West, car horns and sirens breaking the silence of the park. Even though they were in the middle of the city sometimes dubbed the center of the universe, Tommy felt like he was all alone with Jude—a feeling he always felt around her. Their connection was like some sort of magic—she always made him feel like they were the only ones in the room.

As they wandered quickly along, the autumn air beginning to develop a chill, Jude shivering as she walked along.

"Here," Tommy said, stopping them in front of a bronze plaque in the middle of a grassy field, shrugging his jacket from his shoulders, "Take this, we'll be inside soon, but you shouldn't be cold."

"Oh—your thing is inside?" Jude asked, not following her boyfriend's gaze to the words on the sign, gazing up at the apartment buildings on the other side of the part, sighing as she inhaled his scent on the blazer.

"Nope," he said, turning her gently, "We're here."

Realization dawned on Jude's face, her entire being lighting up as she read the words, so softly, Tommy almost thought she was mouthing them.

"Strawberry Fields," she breathlessly spoke, "I can't believe I didn't think about seeing this."

"Well, I know how much you love the Beatles," Tommy said sheepishly, "I figured it would mean something to you."

"Thank you," she said, her eyes glistening, as she looked at Tom before looking farther down the path, "It does—John Lennon, his songs were just…so amazing. The Imagine mosaic—it's around here isn't it?"

Nodding, Tommy pointed down the path, holding onto his girlfriend's hand as she dragged him behind her, nerves building in his stomach with every step.

As they reached the black and white tiled design, a single red rose lying beneath the lone word on the ground, Jude walked to the center, standing just before it, closing her eyes before spinning around.

She'd always felt some connection with the group, her father was such a Beatles nut, it was hard not to love them. Standing there, after the wonderful day she'd had, there was nothing that could make it better.

As she slowed to a stop, she stood there for a moment before opening her eyes, suddenly realizing Tommy was no longer beside her. Turning slowly, she gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my God," she whispered, the words not leaving her mouth. She was sure she was dreaming, there was no way this could be happening—it was too perfect.

There before her, in the center of the mosaic, on the other side of the "Imagine", was Tom Quincy, down on one knee, a Tiffany ring box in his hand, looking more unsure than Jude had ever seen him.

_If you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
If you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much  
_

The moments he sat there, waiting for her to open her eyes and turn to look at him were the longest in his life. All he knew, was that before she walked into his life six years ago, he never would have imagined himself down on one knee, dreaming about the family he could have with any woman, much less the headstrong naïve redhead that had hated him so much at the beginning.

"Jude," Tommy began, his voice cracking as he began to speak, his heart welling as he saw the tears glistening in her eyes, "I love you, so much. The day you won that contest, you changed both of our lives forever—and you brought so much good to mine."

He paused, taking her shaking hand in his as he collected his thoughts before going on, his voice still shaky with emotion.

"I never would have thought someone almost seven years my junior could teach me as much as you have, girl," he said tenderly, squeezing her hands as tears rolled down her cheeks while she laughed gently at his words, "You helped me grow up—you taught me what love is, and that I could love someone. You showed me what it was like to have someone who cared about you for who you were, and wanted nothing more than that."

Slowly, he released her hands, which flew to her mouth immediately, her body still shaking as he carefully opened the box he held out, revealing a gorgeous art-deco platinum ring, a square diamond in the middle, smaller round cut diamonds along the sides of the lager stone, trailing down the band of the ring.

"I've never felt this happy before," Tommy continued, smiling as he slowly slid the ring onto her finger, "This…right. And I never want to lose this feeling. For the past three years, I've woken up every morning, wondering how it could get any better than it already was—I have what so many people dream about—you—someone so incredibly perfect, I don't know what I've done to deserve you. And I've realized that I want all of you, and I want to give you all of me—I want the big picture, and I want it with you, and only you. Please give me that—please marry me."

"Oh my God," Jude said, her eyes blinking back and forth between Tommy's face, and the ring on her finger, "Oh my God."

Slowly he lifted himself from his knees, pulling her toward him and lifting her face to look at his.

"So I take it that's a yes?" He asked, his eyes sparkling as he grinned cheekily at her.

"Don't ruin it you ass," Jude said, flinging her arms around him, her lips grazing his, "Of course that's a yes."

With that, their lips joined in an innocent kiss, full of love and hope, Jude breaking away as she heard a noise behind her. Turning, she saw a white carriage, draped in red roses, drawn by a snow white horse, the driver standing by the side of it to help them up.

_Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
_

As the newly engaged pair rode along in the carriage, snuggled underneath a warm velvet blanket, Jude nestled in the crook of Tommy's arm, he rested his head on hers, gently placing a kiss in her soft blonde hair. Smiling down at her, he realized he'd never felt so content—like he was finally where he belonged, doing what he was meant to do.

After a few stolen kisses, the carriage pulled up to the restaurant nestled in the park—Tavern on the Green. Jude and Tommy emerged from the carriage, Jude assuming they were just going in for a quiet, private celebratory dinner, but that was far from the truth.

"Congratulations!"

Jude began laughing as the noise blew her away, smiling as her family and friends surrounded the couple, Tommy and Jude still clinging to each other.

"What would you have done if I'd said no?" she whispered in his ear, a smile covering her face.

"I knew there's no way you'd resist me," Tommy replied, earning a soft punch to his arm from his fiancé.

"Let me see that ring, sister dear," Sadie shrieked, yanking Jude's hand away from Tommy's, squealing with delight as she saw the rock on her sister's finger, "Oh. My. God."

"Funny," Tommy said laughing as he hugged his best friend's wife, "That's what she said."

"Well, no shit, Tom," Sadie said, smacking him over the head before admiring the ring again, turning her attention back to her sister, "Were you surprised? How did he do it? What did he say?"

Jude allowed herself to be pulled away from Tommy, smiling apologetically at him as she began answering her sister's questions, her mother, Patsy and Kat joining them to offer their congratulations.

As they moved off to the side, Tommy was surrounded by the men, Darius and Stewart offering hugs and handshakes, Jamie and Kwest offering quick congratulations, as they were weighed down with Tanner and Tiffany in their arms, Tommy laughing as they tried to control the squirming toddlers.

"Getting some practice in Jamie?" Tommy said, nodding as Jamie tried to keep a hold on Tiffany, "Patsy's due in seven months right?"

"I wouldn't be so quick to laugh if I were you, Quincy," Jamie retorted good naturedly, "After all, you know this is going to be you in a few years—Don't even tell me you're going to talk Jude out of having kids."

"Nope," Tom said happily, taking Tiffany from Jamie's arms, much to the surprise of those around him, "What? Is it such a shock to hear that Lil Tommy Q wants to be a father?"

"Well, frankly son, yes," Stuart said, wrapping an arm around his future son-in-law's shoulder, "But I'm glad you've had a change of heart—I want lots of grandkids running around my house. Welcome to the family."

With that, the group moved away to the bar, leaving Tommy to search for Jude in the crowded room. He'd rented out the party room, just for this occasion. He knew that more than anything, she'd want to share this day with the people who mattered most to her—the people that had come to matter most to him as well, he realized.

When Stuart had called him son, Tommy hadn't known what to think—he suddenly realized that the Harrison's were more family to him, than his had ever been. They'd always accepted him, treated him well, even when they found out he and Jude were dating when she was just barely eighteen, they'd always trusted him, and it meant the world to Tommy.

_Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back  
where I belong  
_

As the evening wore on, the excitement grew, the party growing louder and louder, Tommy and Jude finally free of all the questions, were just enjoying themselves as Sadie arrived, a tray of champagne in her hands, gesturing for everyone to grab one.

"As most of you know," Sadie began, catching the crowd's attention, "Six years ago, I'd have burst into tears if you'd told me that Tom Quincy was getting married—though if you'd told me he'd be marrying my baby sister, I might have just laughed at you. But the two wonderful people before me were made for each other, and I wish them all the best—I hope they find all the happiness I've found with my husband in each other."

As she made the toast, and everyone drank, emptying their glasses quickly, Tommy couldn't help but notice the blonde next to him merely lifted the glass to her lips, going through the motion, but not drinking any of the bubbling liquid.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused by her behavior, thinking something must be bothering her, "Is everything okay? Are you having second thoughts? Did I do something wrong?"

Surprised he caught her, Jude laughed at his frenzied concern, waving him off, "No, no—there's nothing wrong…I think."

With an uncertain feeling from her words, Tommy allowed Jude to pull him out of the room, into the corner of the quiet lobby, the two of them sitting softly on a bench.

"You think?" he finally asked, breaking the silence, watching his fiancé stare at her hands in her lap.

"Tommy, I really don't know how to tell you this," Jude began, twisting her fingers together, "I've been trying to tell you for so long, but I just haven't found the right time."

"Do you not want to do this?" Tommy asked her, grabbing her hands in his, his voice falling, "Because I don't want you to feel like you have to—"

"Tommy, no" Jude said tenderly, cutting him off, "I want to marry you so much—nothing will change that. I just…I haven't known how to tell you, because I thought you'd be mad—that you'd resent me, or feel like I'd trapped you because well, I know how you feel about it, and I didn't want you to feel like I was pressuring you, and…and…"

"And what?" Tommy asked, interrupting her nervous stuttering, "Nothing you could do would make me feel trapped, I want to be with you, and nothing will make me think differently."

"Tommy, I'm pregnant," Jude blurted out, finally looking up at him, unsure of what to make of the shocked look on his face.

_Feels like I'm all the way back  
where I belong_

"P-pregnant?" Tommy finally spit out, after seconds of silence, his mind going mile a minute trying to process her words, "But…but how?"

"Well, Tommy, when a man and a woman love each other very, very much," Jude said teasingly, before being cut off by the shocked man beside her.

"I know that Jude," he said, slowly coming back to reality, "What I mean is—when? We've always been so careful…"

"My guess is that first week in Europe—the day we got a little drunk at that vineyard in Bordeaux," Jude said, her voice becoming more uncertain as fear began to creep into her voice, "We weren't exactly careful—I didn't mean to, I just didn't think, I'm sorry—"

"Don't be sorry," Tommy said, his hand drifting comfortingly to her stomach, "Don't ever be sorry. You've made this day even more amazing that I could ever have imagined."

Leaning down, he kissed her gently, smiling as her lips touched his. He finally had everything he ever truly wanted.

_Fin_


End file.
